Reparaciones
by damita118
Summary: Anna no puede dejar de pensar en las "reparaciones" que los Trolls le dijeron que Kristoff necesitaba, si amor es lo que el recolector necesita, ella se encargará de repararlo, o al menos puede intentarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje, ni canción ni nada de nada me pertenece...**

**Buena lectura! ;)**

_¿Sera lo torpe de su andar ? _  
><em>¿O que escupe al charlar ? <em>  
><em>¿O la forma tan extraña de sus pies ? <em>  
><em>Al parecer , se baña bien y <em>  
><em>aunque huele un poco raro <em>  
><em>No hay otro tan sensible y tan dulce como el...<em>

-¡Por favooooor!- Le repetía por quinta vez la princesa al rubio fornido que se hallaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el fondo del establo tenuemente iluminado con expresión de pocos amigos  
>-No ana te he dicho que no - Respondió firmemente para frustración de la princesa... En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo nunca había visto que su forma de caminar tuviese algo de extraño, excepto cuando acababa de bajarse de Sven...<br>Tampoco recordaba que nunca hubiese escupido mientras hablaban, a excepción de la vez que se le ocurrió hacerle muecas mientras bebia el ultimo poco de jugo que quedaba en su vaso, el rubio estalló en risas escupiendo el liquido que aun estaba en su boca, y para su mala fortuna lo hizo encima de uno de los guardias del castillo que justo pasaba por allí; Anna pudo haber jurado que al guardia le estallaría la vena de la frente y que Kristoff estaba apunto de meter la cabeza en la tierra como las avestruces...  
>Lo único de lo que Anna no estaba segura era de que sus pies no tuvieran forma extraña, porque según la canción de los Trolls si la tenían, pero ya dos cosas de esa canción eran falsas según Anna...<br>-Por favor Kristoff, deja de ser un niño y dejame ver- dijo la pequeña princesa con el tono mas autoritario que pudo conseguir, lo cual causó en el recolector el efecto contrario al que ella quería, se estaba riendo.  
>-¡Kristoff!<br>-No Anna- Repitió el rubio como si fuera lo único que sabía decir  
>-Kristoff, por favoooor! Solo quiero ver... -Dijo la pequeña valiéndose de su mirada mas tierna, esa con la que lograba convencerlo de todo, pero la negativa en los ojos del hombre frente a ella no desapareció...<br>-No Anna... ¿ Y te imaginas lo que alguien podría pensar si escucha esta conversación fuera de contexto?, por favor detente... -advirtió Kristoff antes de suspirar algo exasperado  
>-No se a que te refieres, que pensaría la gente que quiero ver con tanta insisten... Oh- terminó con un susurro que los sonrojó a ambos. -¿Ves lo que haces?, toda esta discusión se ahorraría si me hicieras caso y de una vez por todas te quitaras las botas- finalizó la chica poniendo las manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño. El rubio rodó los ojos exasperado y suspiro pesadamente antes de agacharse derrotado y empezar a desanudar las correas de sus botas, lo que provocó un chillido emocionado de Anna.<br>-No se por que accedí si quiera a acompañarte hasta aquí- dijo Kristoff antes de levantarse con otro suspiro y mover fuerte los pies para deshacerse al fin de sus botas, Anna no despegaba los ojos de la escena, y una parte de ella, aunque absurda, esperaba que en realidad los pies del rubio tuvieran la extraña forma puntiaguda de sus botas, pero parpadeó seguido cuando por fin recibió la vista completa de los perfectamente normales pies de Kristoff.  
>Anna se puso de rodillas frente al chico y con una inigualable curiosidad extendió su dedo índice para tocar la piel de su pie derecho. Al instante el muchacho profirió un extraño sonido, algo muy parecido a la risa mientras levantaba bruscamente su pie...<br>-No ana, ¿Que te sucede?  
>-¿Que te sucede a ti Kristoff?- Dijo pícaramente la princesa, antes de añadir- ¿Tienes cosquillas? -mientras se aferra al tobillo del grandote y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el pie que quedaba en el piso, Kristoff empezó a reír descontroladamente hasta perder el equilibrio y caer sobre un montón de paja en el fondo del establo, lo que le dio a Anna la oportunidad de tomarle los dos pies y seguir haciéndole cosquillas<br>-¡Anna por favor detente!- Lograba decir un aturdido Kristoff entre risas y jadeos, mientras la chica parecía ignorarle... Al fin luego de un momento el recolector decidido se incorporó un poco y tomó a Anna por los hombros, y de un brusco tirón la alejó de sus pies haciéndola caer sobre su pecho. Mientras los restos de sus risas se extinguían ambos parecían no darse cuenta de la posición y situación en la que estaban. Ambos se miraban a los ojos extasiados, perdidos uno en la mirada del otro. Anna bajó la vista sonrojada y al hacerlo hundió la nariz en el cuello de Kristoff, al parecer se bañaba bien, y a Anna no le parecía que oliera raro para nada, todo lo contrario, el aroma del rubio era tan familiar para ella que parecía que lo conocía desde toda la vida, en vez de los escasos meses; era un aroma maravilloso, olía a bosque, a naturaleza, a masculinidad y fuerza, olía a Kristoff...  
>El rubio se removió un poco incomodo bajo la princesa mientras carraspeaba. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa ambos escucharon una vocecita conocida llamándolos a ambos por su nombre desde fuera del establo. Eso fue todo, en un parpadeo ambos estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, Anna no se explicaba como Kristoff había sido capaz de levantarse tan rápido y levantarla a ella misma pero cuando el pequeñín que les gritaba desde fuera llego a la puerta del establo ambos estaban de lo mas relajados viendo hacia afuera, solo si Olaf hubiera sido mas observador se hubiera dado cuenta de que ambos estaban llenos de paja por todas partes<br>-¡Aquí están! -dijo muy animado mientras abría los brazos esperando un abrazo quizá -Elsa los esta esperando en el comedor, dice que es hora de cenar  
>-Vamos enseguida -se apresuró a contestar el rubio mientras tomaba a Anna de la mano y empezaba a caminar<br>-Kristoff -le llamó la peliroja  
>-No ana, suficiente, Elsa nos espera<br>-Kristoff- repitió la chica  
>-Anna se hace mas tarde<br>La chica se paró se golpe y atrajo a Kristoff tirándolo de la mano.  
>-Kristoff intento decirte algo importante<br>El chico volteó con un suspiro  
>-¿Y ahora Anna?<br>La princesa se acercó despacio al recolector y poniéndose de pinturas le besó tiernamente los labios...  
>-No te volviste a poner las botas -le dijo en un susurro<br>Mientras el grandote volvía a toda prisa a traer sus botas Anna se quedó pensando  
>"Realmente no hay otro tan sensible y tan dulce como el"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**no son mios los personajes ni la canción. buena lectura! :) **

_Requiere algunas reparaciones, tiene fallas talvez _  
><em>es raro su cerebro su amigo es un reno <em>  
><em>no es una conducta natural...<em>

Anna no podía evitar reírse un poco en sus adentros cada vez que lo veía "conversando" tan animadamente con el reno, sin lugar a dudas Sven era el animal mas extraño que había conocido, interactuaba con los humanos como si fuera un perro en vez de un imponente y fuerte reno de las montañas, justo en ese momento no pudo contener una pequeña risita al ver como el reno movia la pata trasera al sentir como ana le cepillaba el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Era la primera vez que estaba sola con el simpático animal, y sabia que era muy extraño que Kristoff confiara en alguien cuando de Sven se trataba  
>-¿Te gusta eh? -Dijo la princesa colocándose frente al reno y tomando su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manitas. Su pelo era muy áspero y grueso, pero la ternura en los ojos del animal hacia que fuera imposible para Anna no querer acariciarlo con ternura y cariño.<br>-¿Quien es un buen reno? -dijo con voz tonta y entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto tiernísimo... -¿Quien es el reno mas tierno y adorable de toda la historia de los renos? -añadió la princesa haciéndole tiernos mimos al simpático reno quien empezó a hacer una serie de ruiditos iguales a los que Kristoff interpretaba con tanta facilidad  
>-Yo lo soy Anna yo lo soy -Dijo la chica imitando el tono de voz que Kristoff utilizaba para interpretar al reno...<br>-¡Claro que eres tu pequeñín! Tu eres el reno mas lindo del... -la princesa guardó silencio y abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin darse cuenta estaba hablando con Sven igual que lo hacia Kristoff, de la misma manera de la que ella se había reído un par se veces  
>-¿Mundo? -Escuchó la princesa en la voz del reno que había volteado la cabeza en un gesto de duda. Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero antes de poder reaccionar escuchó una risa muy conocida desde la puerta del establo atrás del reno<br>-¡Kristoff!  
>-Lo lamento chicos,¿ interrumpí su conversación? -Respondió el rubio entre risas mientras se acercaba, Anna solo bajo la cabeza sonrojada, por lo que Kristoff continuó hablando -Mírate nada mas chico, ¡quedaste muy bien!, ¿ya le agradeciste a Anna?<br>El reno volteó a ver a la princesa entusiasmado y empezó a proferir sus tradicionales ruiditos  
>-¡Muchas gracias Anna! -Dijo Kristoff con su "voz de Sven"<br>-Gracias a ti Sven -Dijo Anna tomando a Kristoff de la mano antes de continuar -Por ser tan buen amigo y cuidar siempre de Kristoff -Terminó la princesa poniéndose de puntitas para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla del recolector antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta  
>-¿A donde vas Anna? -Dijo Kristoff<br>-A limpiarme, nunca había tenido tantos pelos de reno encima -respondió Anna mientras salía del establo, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo hacia adentro y reír un poco al ver y escuchar a Kristoff hablando con su amigo, el reno...  
>Anna se preguntó por un momento si los Trolls tambien creerían que su cerebro era raro porque Sven era también su amigo. Su amigo, el reno.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenecen ni los personajes, o la película, o la canción... **  
><strong> Buena lectura!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Es que un sustin lo hara correr <em>  
><em> o que sociable no va ser <em>  
><em> o que prefiere hacer pipi al exterior <em>  
><em> o no te entra en la cabeza que <em>  
><em> su pelo es de princesa <em>  
><em> solo disimula sus virtudes tantas son<em>

-¡Aaaaaah! -Grito tan alto y tan agudo la princesa que bien pudo haber roto un par de copas...

-¿Que pasó Anna? ¿Lo viste? -Preguntó bastante agitado el rubio grandote

-Pasó por allí -indicó la princesa con el dedo hacia un rincón de la cocina justo frente a la silla en la que estaba trepada, antes de emitir otro grito

-Anna por favor, no tienes que gritar, es solo un ratón –Dijo el rubio con un poco de humor en su voz.

Anna se indignó un poco por el tono burlón del recolector de hielo, pero aflojó un poco el apretado agarre al mango de la escoba que sostenía al ver a Kristoff tan concentrado removiendo los muebles y revisando cada una de las hendiduras del suelo, definitivamente el rubio no era el tipo de hombre que se asusta con cualquier cosa, ¡ese ratón que perseguía ahora mismo era de veras muy grande!...

Pero no era la primera vez que Kristoff peleaba ferozmente contra el peligro por ella, Anna recordó verlo corriendo directo hacia la tormenta en aquella ocasión y el corazón se le enterneció, de la misma manera en la que no dudó en ir a ayudarla a cazar ese horrible ratón cuando llegó a pedírselo aunque fuera muy tarde en la noche, no había dudado en internarse en la feroz tormenta con el fin de volver a estar a su lado. Anna sintió el impulso de bajarse de la silla de un salto para abrazarlo, pero en cuanto iba a intentarlo vio al ratón descaradamente parado detrás de Kristoff, con una ola de adrenalina Anna gritó nuevamente y alzó la escoba que había estado sosteniendo, el recolector volteó asustado cuando Anna gritó, justo para recibir un escobazo directo en la cabeza de parte de la pequeña princesa.

-¡Su alteza! –Escuchó Anna desde la puerta de la cocina, era una de las cocineras y sin duda habían escuchado el escándalo que Kristoff y ella estaban haciendo en la cocina, "todo esto tan solo por una visita a la alacena en busca de un poco de chocolate nocturno" pensó la princesa mientras suspiraba fuerte. Entonces escuchó algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, Kristoff estaba en el suelo, quejándose.

-¡Kristoff! –Dijo la princesa bajando de la silla de un brinco y arrodillándose frente a Kristoff

-¡Maestro Bjorman! –añadió la cocinera colocándose al lado de Kristoff igual que Anna.

El recolector con los ojos entreabiertos se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado mientras masajeaba su sien con la mano

-¿Maestro Bjorman esta bien? –Se apresuró a preguntarle la cocinera

-Te he dicho que me llames Kristoff –Dijo el grandote ignorando la pregunta amablemente y sonriéndole a la cocinera antes de voltear a ver a Anna con una expresión de reproche.

-Lo siento –Dijo Anna casi en un susurro, -¿Estás bien? –Añadió, mientras la cocinera se levantaba y removía unos recipientes antes de regresar con un trocito de hielo envuelto en un paño..

-Toma Kristoff, esto ayudará –Le dijo acercándole el paño, el cual Kristoff tomó y se colocó en la frente.

-No era necesario linda, soy de cráneo duro, pero muchas gracias igual –Dijo el rubio con expresión tierna y tono amable-

Anna parpadeó seguido contemplando la escena mientras la cocinera le preguntaba a Kristoff la razón de todo el escándalo nocturno en la cocina y el recolector le explicaba muy animado. No se había puesto a pensar en lo sencillo que fue para Kristoff hacerse amigo de toda la servidumbre en el castillo, las cocineras lo querían muchísimo, cocinaban especialmente para él y no le reñían cuando se metía a la cocina antes de las comidas a pellizcar los pastelillos y demás. Los hombres de los establos y las caballerizas también le tenían mucho aprecio al montañés, los había visto muchas veces relajarse al son del laúd y al calor de la fogata en el patio. Quizá Kristoff no había sido nada sociable solo por el hecho de que no había tenido mayor oportunidad, al rubio no le agradaba la gente malvada y calculadora, pero sabía llevarse bien con la gente amable y humilde igual que él. Un brusco ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad nuevamente, detrás de ella había una olla que había caído junto con el recolector luego del escobazo que por alguna razón estaba moviéndose sola.

-¡El ratón quedó atrapado bajo la olla! Exclamó la cocinera con entusiasmo, por lo que Kristoff se incorporó rápidamente y con mucha habilidad levantó la olla y tomó al ratón entre sus manos, quizá era más pequeño de lo que Anna había pensado…

-¡Iuuuuuu, no lo toques! –Dijo Anna retrocediendo un par de pasos junto a la cocinera, que al parecer tampoco amaba a los ratones

-Solo es un pequeño ratoncito Anna, no puedo creer que hallas querido matarlo, ¡Miralo! –Dijo el rubio acercándole las manos a la princesa

-¡No Kristoff! –Dijo ella alzando la voz y retrocediendo mas –Si no vas a matarlo, al menos deshazte de él… -Añadió. Kristoff asintió

-Tienes razón, lo sacaré fuera del castillo, de todas maneras tenía que salir en un momento –Dijo el rubio mientras emprendía su camino a la puerta que conducía al exterior desde la cocina

-Kristoff, ¿Por qué tenías que salir?, ¿Irás a algún lado? –Preguntó curiosa la princesa

-Ahhm no, solo quería salir a respirar un poco –Respondió Kristoff evasivo.

-¿A las once y media de la noche? Es que hace mucho frío y… oh… -Dijo al fin Anna captando a que iba en realidad Kristoff afuera a esa hora, era un hábito super extraño pero no podía intervenir, Kristoff tenía derecho de hacer pipí donde quisiera, "aunque es muy raro que quisiera hacerlo siempre al exterior" pensó la princesa sonrojándose un poco.

-Solo voy a decirle buenas noches a Sven –Dijo al fin el rubio ruborizándose un poco antes de salir por la puerta con el ratón entre las manos.

Cuando Anna volteó la cocinera estaba levantando la olla y colocándola sobre la mesa

-¿No es lindo? –Le dijo la mujer sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-Lo es –Dijo Anna con algo de rubor en las mejillas, definitivamente era lindo, y valiente, y muy fuerte y habilidoso, y su cabello, Anna tenía cabello de princesa, el de Kristoff era mas bien el cabello de un elegante y valiente caballero.

Un valiente caballero que corría en defensa de su princesa, ya fuera para rescatarla de una peligrosa tormenta de nieve o de un temible ratón.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer mis pequeños capítulos y por los reviews! esperen el próximo! :3<strong>

**Damita**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin llego el siguiente capítulo... Gracias por seguir leyendo.**  
><strong>Buena lectura!<strong>

_Requiere algunas reparaciones _  
><em>tiene un piojo o dos <em>  
><em>si vive aislado es algo claro <em>  
><em>nesecita abrazos con decisión <em>

_Requiere algunas reparaciones y _  
><em>hay una solucion... <em>  
><em>El modo ideal de repararlo es <em>  
><em>logrando su unión<em>

-¡Quédate quiero Sven! -Gritó la princesa empezando a desesperarse, mientras intentaba volcar el cubo con agua sobre el inquieto reno que justo en ese momento movió bruscamente la cabeza volcando el cubo sobre la princesa  
>-¡Sven! -dijo la princesa sorprendida -Te pedí que estuvieras quiero- Añadió mientras se bajaba del banquillo en el que estaba subida para alcanzar la cabeza del reno sintiéndose completamente derrotada...<br>-Solo quería darte un baño para que esos odiosos bichos dejen de molestarte, se que te incomodan muchísimo, y entre otras cosas cada que Kristoff pasa mucho tiempo contigo vuelve rascándose la cabeza como endemoniado... ¡Pero esta bien! -Añadió la chica con un tono dramático -Me rindo... Puedes quedarte sucio y lleno de bichos reno mal agradecido... -Finalizo con un gesto melodramático y la voz quebradiza, y antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar Sven había tomado entre sus dientes delicadamente un poco de su vestido para no dejarla ir, y empezó a rezongar como siempre lo hacía intentando comunicarse con la princesa.  
>Anna sonrió victoriosa al darse cuenta de que su pequeña actuación había dado resultado<br>-Lo siento mucho Anna, por favor continúa -Dijo la princesa interpretando los rezongues del reno de la misma manera que lo hacía Kristoff  
>-De acuerdo Sven -se contestó ella misma antes de añadir entusiasmada -Te prometo que si te portas bien te traeré un saco entero de zanahorias.<br>El reno empezó a dar saltitos emocionado mientras la princesa volvía a llenar el cubo con agua antes de subirse se nuevo al banquillo y continuar con su labor... Pacientemente la pequeña chica limpió al enorme animal frente a ella, poniendo especial atención a los puntos que hacían que el reno moviera sus patitas igual que un cachorro, a ella no le importaba que su vestido estuviera completamente mojado, o que sus brazos empezaran a dolerle por el esfuerzo; anque esto estuviera resultando mas difícil de lo que había pensado, se sentía feliz de poder pasar una mañana calurosa como esa ocupada y alegre, se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a su amigo Sven a estar mas limpio, y sabia que Kristoff se sentiría feliz de ver limpio a su amigo de cuatro patas.

Justo en ese momento como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, Anna vio aparecer al rubio por la puerta del castillo; emocionada la princesa alzo la mano para llamar la atención de su recolector pero la mirada en los ojos del grandote al ubicarla no fue de entusiasmo o la usual mirada tierna y cariñosa que le dedicaba, era mas buen una mirada dura, con un dejo de molestia y tristeza. Anna se alarmó, casi llevaba un año saliendo con Kristoff, y eran realmente pocas las veces que había visto real molestia en sus ojos. Preocupada la princesa se bajó del banquillo y esperó a que el rubio llegara hasta donde ella estaba, Kristoff empezó a hablarle antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para no tener que alzar la voz  
>-¿Qué estas haciendo Anna? -le preguntó bruscamente, a lo que Anna no pudo responder, no se había imaginado esto cuando pensó en la manera en la que el montañés reaccionaría. Ella pensó que el iba a alegrarse, pero parecía molesto. Kristoff esperó por u un momento a que la princesa respondiera, pero al no escuchar respuesta continuó hablando mientras empezaba a reunir todos los implementos que Anna había usado para bañar a Sven<br>-Si los aristócratas y consejeros del castillo te ven aquí en el patio bañando al reno del simple recolector van a tener aun mas motivos para hablar estupideces acerca de lo inapropiado de tu comportamiento y lo escandaloso de tu relación con un simple plebeyo -Decía el rubio con evidente molestia mientras terminaba de recoger el kit de baño del reno.  
>Anna tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella sabía, puesto que no era un secreto para nadie, que a los miembros del concejo real no les agradaba para nada la idea de que Anna tuviera una relación con Kristoff, pero Elsa no tenía inconveniente con ello, ella les había dado su consentimiento, diciéndole al rubio que estaba segura de que sus padres estarían felices de ver a Anna con una persona tan correcta y valiente como el. Eso era más que suficiente para Anna, los miembros del consejo podían meterse su opinión por donde consideraran mas pertinente. Sin embargo Anna sabia que Kristoff no se sentía afectado por los miembros del consejo y sus hipócritas opiniones, de modo que si esta vez habían logrado hacerlo sentirse mal definitivamente debían haberse pasado de la raya.<br>-Kristoff, ¿Qué paso? -dijo la chica, con evidente preocupación en la voz  
>-Pasó que me enamoré de una princesa -Dijo molesto el montañés, y a pesar de su molestia, Anna se sorprendió al oír su declaración, Anna sabia de los sentimientos de Kristoff, él le había demostrado lo mucho que la amaba en muchas ocasiones, pero a diferencia de ella, el rubio no era tan bueno describiendo sus sentimientos con palabras, no tan firmemente como ahora lo hacia. Kristoff prosiguió<br>-Pasó, que por un momento creí en las hipócritas palabras de esos sujetos cuando están frente a tu hermana, pasó que no son nada mas que el mismo tipo de gente que siempre he conocido, gente hipócrita, malvada, que habla a las espaldas de la gente que confía en ellos... -el rubio guardo silencio por un momento mientras suspiraba pesadamente y dejaba caer el cubo con todos los instrumentos que acababa de recoger del suelo en un gesto de derrota, Anna lo veía expectante asi que el grandote continuó hablando con un tono algo mas calmado  
>-Anna, debiste haber escuchado lo que esos idiotas dicen de tu hermana por haberte dejado tener esta relación conmigo, y lo que dicen de ti es aun peor... Yo puedo soportar que la gente diga cosas horribles de mi, pero no aceptaré que la tomen contra ti y tu hermana, no puedo ser asi de egoísta -Añadió con la voz empezando a quebrársele mientras bajaba la mirada. Anna se acercó un paso a él, pero el devolvió la distancia dando un paso hacia atrás.<br>Aislarse, alejarse era lo mas cómodo para él, había sido la solución cuando era un niño y lovera ahora cada vez que alguien lo hería, los ojos de Anna se cargaron de ternura al ver el gesto cabizbajo de su Kristoff, y no pudo evitar imaginarse al pequeño Kristoff haciendo la misma mirada al sentir el desprecio de la gente mayor cuando era a penas un niño. Era común que alguien se aislara cuando la mayoría de gente que lo trataba era gente que se creía mejor de lo que era y lo trataba siempre tan mal.  
>Anna no lo pensó más, en un movimiento y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar acortó la distancia entre los dos de un par de zancadas y lo abrazó, fue un abrazo torpe al principio, pero luego de un momento Kristoff le correspondió, la abrazó fuerte y hundió su rostro en el cabello mojado de la princesa, el montañés no pudo evitarlo, no iba a aceptarlo pero los abrazos lo relajaban, lo hacían sentir mejor... En especial si eran de Anna<br>-Anna no quiero perjudicarlas -dijo casi en un susurro  
>-Kristoff -respondió la princesa con un tono tranquilizador. -¿De verdad eres tan tonto como para pensar que Elsa y yo no sabíamos de las cosas horribles que ese tonto concejo dice? ¿Tu crees que nos afectan sus pomposas afirmaciones y sus hipócritas opiniones? -Dijo apartándose un poco pars poder verlo a la cara pero sin romper el abrazo, antes de añadir -Kristoff, yo tambien me enamore de ti, y estar a tu lado me hace feliz, Elsa entiende eso, y lo apoya, Elsa sabe lo duro que es intentar ocultar tus sentimientos y no permitiría que algo asi vuelva a pasarnos a ninguna de las dos... Kristoff yo te...<br>Antes de que la princesa pudiera terminar Kristoff había sellado sus labios contra los de ella en un tierno beso antes de poner su frente contra la de ella.  
>-Yo tambien te amo Anna, este debía ser un dia especial... Lo lamento -dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, la princesa le acarició la mejilla.<br>-No tienes nada que sentir... -dijo dejando una leve pausa y soltó un leve suspiro antes de continuar con una pequeña sonrisa -¿un año verdad? -dijo con un dejo de nostalgia... -no creí que fueras a recordarlo  
>-¿Cómo no lo recordaría? -respondió el rubio con vehemencia -Anna mi vida cambió por completo hace un año, encontrarte en la tienda de ese ladrón fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, y no quiero que eso cambie... Quiero estar siempre contigo Anna, si tu me lo permites -dijo el rubio con pasión en la voz, bajando la mirada. Anna no respondió con palabras, simplemente volvió a enterrar su rostro en el pecho del rubio y afianzó el abrazo... No podía negar que su vida había cambiado tambien aquel dia, y que de ninguna manera tenía pensado dejar que las cosas cambiaran ahora que todo iba tan bien y además...<br>-¡Achu!  
>-Anna ¿Por qué estas mojada? -preguntó el rubio sin romper el abrazo<br>-Sven -Dijo Anna entre dientes  
>El rubio soltó a la chica y volteó a ver a su amigo de cuatro patas... El reno los veía con expresión alegre mojado hasta las patas, Kristoff volteó a ver a Anna curioso<br>-Ya no tiene piojos -Dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Kristoff la tomó de la cintura con sus enormes manos y la levantó en el aire dándole una vuelta  
>-¡Podría besarte! -Le dijo antes de bajarla de nuevo... -¿Podemos? -dijo con una sonrisa picara<br>-Podemos -Dijo Anna cerrando los ojos mientras Kristoff se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, pero estando a unos centímetros nada mas de sus labios...  
>-¡Achu!<br>-Anna, vas a resfriarte... -le dijo kristoff intentando apartarse un poco.  
>Ignorándolo, Anna se acercó de nuevo y lo besó en los labios con intenciones de profundizar el beso, pero antes de conseguirlo otro estornudo la asaltó.<br>-¡Achu!  
>Kristoff rió un poco antes de romper el abrazo y tomarla de la mano..<br>-Suficiente de baños quita piojos por hoy Anna, tienes que secarte o te vas a resfriar- le dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el castillo... Mientras caminaban y el sol empezaba a ocultarse Kristoff no pudo evitar llevar su mano libre hacia su bolsillo donde encontró la caja helada que su cuñada le había fabricado que contenía el anillo que había planeado entregarle a su princesa esa noche, empezar a ponerse nervioso le fue inevitable ... "tranquilo, primero debe secarse" pensó para sus adentros, el montañés, la voz de Anna cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
>-¿Kristoff? -insistió la princesa atrayendo la atención de su acompañante, luego añadió -Sven no es el único que necesitaba un baño mata piojos- dijo con suavidad...<br>Kristoff empezó a reírse antes de besarla de nuevo en los labios  
>-Tienes razón -le concedió el rubio antes de añadir en un susurro -Te veo en la cena -le dijo con brillo en los ojos antes de entrar al castillo y dirigirse cada quien a su habitación.<br>Anna se quedó viéndolo curiosa mientras se alejaba por el pasillo pensando. En serio quería pasar el resto de su vida con el... Y el solo pensamiento de aquello la sonrojó  
>-¡Achu!<br>Pero por ahora, en serio necesitaba ir a secarse...


	5. Chapter 5

**"strongLlegó el siguiente capítulo!... esta parte de la canción iba enfocada a cuando Anna estaba "comprometida" con Hans, de manera que se basará en algunos flashbacks y recuerdos de Kristoff mientras se prepara para la propuesta! :3 **

**Disfruten el capítulo, buena lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>Ella requiere reparaciones <em>  
><em>algo muy menor <em>  
><em>Su matrimonio no es a rendo fijo <em>  
><em>y ademas no hay anillo alli <em>

_Ella requiere reparaciones _  
><em>confusa ella esta <em>  
><em>quita al novio del camino ya <em>  
><em>areglado quedara <em>

"El baño caliente realmente lo había ayudado a relajarse, y a deshacerse de los últimos bichos... Sven y él estarían libres de plagas por un buen tiempo. Salió del cuarto de baño con el cuerpo cubierto por un par de toallas, a pesar de ser verano, en Arendelle era común que hubiera un tenue viento gélido por las noches. Su cuarto estaba iluminado por un par de lámparas de aceite. Kristoff se paró por un momento en el medio de la habitación, hace un año jamás se hubiera imaginado que estaría parado a la mitad de una de las habitaciones del castillo real de Arendelle, "en su habitación" puesto que a pesar de su renuencia inicial, Anna y Elsa habían logrado convencerlo de quedarse en el castillo, con ellas, cuando no tuviera que estar en la montaña recolectando hielo. Hoy tendría que estar allí, pero la fecha lo hizo volver, necesitaba estar cerca de Anna ese día, ese día hace un año la conoció, la encontró por primera vez, al entrar a la tienda de aquel ladrón lo último que pensó encontrar fué a una princesa congelada, pero eso fué precisamente lo que vió, un cúmulo de nervios, cabello alborotado y hielo acompañaba a Anna, y todo ello había desaparecido cuando decidida lo buscó en el granero de Oaken. Decidida. Los nervios le calaban hasta los huesos pero estaba decidida a encontrar a su hermana, así era Anna, y era una de las cualidades mas geniales de la pequeña princesa según Kristoff. Había coraje en sus venas, cosa que el rubio no podía dejar de admirar.

Kristoff empezó a vestirse mientras recordaba el tierno calor que había recorrido su corazón cuando la chica le llevó las cosas que había intentado comprarle a Oaken. En ese momento había luchado por hacer a un lado ese calor. Terminó de vestirse con la ropa mas elegante que tenía disponible, y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

-"¿ibas a casarte con alguien que conociste el mismo día?" -Le había preguntado incrédulo Kristoff. Susíró pesadamente antes de abrir la caja para darle un ultimo vistazo al contenido, hoy mismo Kristoff no entendía como él había podido pasar todo un año sin hacerla su esposa... el rubio rió quedito ante aquel pensamiento mientras veía fijamente el anillo, su compromiso sería un arreglo fijo, esa noche pondría un anillo en el dedo de su princesa, si ella lo aceptaba él sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo. El montañés cerró la caja con un movimiento de sus manos y se dió un vistazo a si mismo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación. Aún le resultaba extraño en una parte pensar en esa como su habitación, no podía negar que era genial vivir en un lugar tan cómodo como el castillo. Las cocineras eran lo máximo, lo consentían muchísimo y le preparaban lo que él les pedía. Los sujetos de los establos eran sus amigos, la vida era casi perfecta. Lo único que faltaba era que ella dijera que si.

"El rubio arregló un poco su cabello antes de dirigirse hasta la puerta metiendo la caja en su bolsa. Suspiró fuerte haciendo un recuento mental de todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Anna, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una risa involuntaria la acompañó cuando recordó las palabras de Olaf hace unos días, cuando había descubierto el anillo de compromiso y el rubio había tenido que contarle todo su plan.

-"Si Anna aceptó casarse con ese malvado de Hans, seguro aceptará casarse contigo" -Había dicho el despistado muñeco de nieve. -"Anna ha crecido mucho en este año, y ya no está tan confundida como cuando Hans la atrapó con sus mentiras. Además sus intenciones eran malas, y las tuyas todo lo contrario Kristoff... se que todo saldrá bien" -Había finalizado el hombrecillo en un tono cantarín...

-Espero que así sea Olaf -Dijo Kristoff en voz alta antes de finalmente salir de su habitación. Este sería el día mas importante de su vida, hasta ahora. Sabía bien que todos estarían expectantes al resultado de su propuesta. Elsa, Greda, Kai, Olaf, incluso Sven, y eso lo ponía mas nervioso, sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras más se acercaba al punto de reunión de ambos todas las noches para cenar, al dar la vuelta en la última esquina la vió y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Parecía un ángel, era como si hubiera adivinado que Kristoff tenía algo especial para ella, un vestido hermoso la ataviaba y su cabello estaba recogido en una preciosa trenza que le caía por el hombro. Eso fué suficiente, los nervios se fueron, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del recolector en el mismo instante que la princesa encontraba sus ojos y sonreía de vuelta.

Allí estaba ella, esperándolo al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro. Allí estaba él, caminando hacia la mujer que había conquistado su corazón con un anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo... Esa noche sería histórica.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi acaba la canción, y con ella casi acaba la historia! :D D: <strong>

**Este capítulo quedó mega cortito, pero fué mas para prepara el ambiente para "la propuesta!" que emoción!****"Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y muchas más gracias por los reviews, son muy alentadores! :3 Esperen el próximo capítulo, y sean muy felices! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Llegó el último capítulo! que emoción!**

**Buena Lectura!**

* * *

><p><em>No decimos que lo cambies no <em>  
><em>es facil hacerlo asi pero es tan fuerte <em>  
><em>el amor que puede transformar <em>  
><em>No decides bien sintiendo <em>  
><em>angustia o temor <em>  
><em>Mas si derramas el amor <em>  
><em>amar te hara mejor<em>

Anna no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de sorpresa al ver a Kristoff aparecer por el pasillo, la ropa que llevaba puesta nunca la había visto, se veía tan elegante, tan guapo, incluso se veía más alto y fornido. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, y a pesar de que era bastante extraño, el peinado enmarcaba su rostro de manera increíble, ella misma se sintió aliviada de que Greda hubiera insistido tanto con que dejara a las mucamas arreglarla más que de costumbre para cenar ese día, y se preguntó si algo tenía que ver la actitud de la mujer con el lindo traje de Kristoff.

El rubio avanzó por la estancia y le tendió una mano a Anna quien estaba un par de escalones arriba, la princesa tomó la mano del montañés y sonrió ampliamente.

-Te ves tan bien –Le dijo la princesa, y el montañés rió suavemente mientras Anna llevaba su mano libre al cabello del rubio –Pero de verdad prefiero que tu cabello esté así –Le dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tardé en ordenarlo Anna –Le dijo con un tono de reproche fingido haciéndola reír un poco antes de añadir. –Tú también te ves muy bien princesa –El rubio besó su mano con ternura -¿Cenamos? –Le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Anna asintió con emoción. La princesa empezaba a sentir su estómago llenarse de mariposas, había algo extraño en esa noche, la actitud de Greda, el modo de actuar del mismo Kristoff, incluso Elsa le había dicho que esa noche no cenaría junto con ellos, porque supuestamente se sentía cansada y tomaría la cena en su habitación, su incertidumbre creció cuando el rubio giró hacia la puerta del patio en vez de ir hacia el comedor como siempre

-¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo con incertidumbre la princesa

-A cenar –Respondió de manera casual el rubio

-¿Al patio?

-Tengo algo especial para ti Anna –Dijo el recolector a manera de explicación, y a pesar de que a la princesa la asaltó la curiosidad y sintió ganas de preguntarle un millón de cosas, ella solamente asintió con un leve "oh"…

El rubio la guio pacientemente hasta llegar a la puerta donde se detuvo y la volteó a ver, Anna se perdió en su mirada pensando en todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos ella y él, a su parecer no había nada en el rubio que ella quisiera cambiar, el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro los hacía aceptar todas las singularidades de su carácter, amar las cosas buenas y comprender aquellas cosas complicadas. El rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos con un leve beso en la frente

-Anna, hoy se cumple un año del día en el que nos conocimos tú y yo, y la vida ha sido completamente diferente desde entonces ¿Cierto? –La princesa solo asintió, dejándolo proseguir… -Anna, tengo preparado algo especial para celebrar esta fecha especial, por eso vamos a cenar aquí –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio abrió la puerta y él mismo tuvo que abrir grande los ojos al ver el ambiente del patio del castillo, un suspiro de sorpresa se escapó de los labios de Anna y cuando Kristoff la volteó a ver pudo notar como las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, abiertos de par en par con sorpresa.

-Está nevando –Dijo la princesa con voz maravillada

-Pensé que, puesto que cuando nos conocimos estaba nevando a pesar de ser verano, era un detalle que debía incluir hoy, es una noche especial. –Respondió el rubio con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-Es hermoso Kristoff –Dijo Anna casi en un susurro. Justo al bajar la escalinata había una pequeña mesa con platos, copas y un pequeño cesto de tipo pic nic, pero adornada con encaje traslúcido que la hacía ver muy elegante, parecido al material del mantel que cubría la mesa.

Kristoff rio suavemente al ver la mesa y la decoración, había confiado en que su futura cuñada no iba a exagerar, pero posiblemente confió de más, de igual manera, todo era precioso, y por la reacción de Anna, era también efectivo. Antes de bajar las escaleras Kristoff tomó los abrigos que seguramente Kai había acomodado en el barandal de la escalinata, después de todo estaban al aire libre y había una leve nevada cortesía de la reina Elsa. Le dio su abrigo a Anna y se puso el propio, y sin demora comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, al hacerlo, la nevada se apartó, y los copos de nieve que quedaban en el aire parecieron congelarse en el tiempo. Anna volvió a suspirar sorprendida.

-Elsa es impresionante –Dijo Kristoff con una pequeña risa nerviosa atorándose en su garganta.

-¿Le pediste a Elsa su ayuda? –Dijo conciente de la respuesta la pequeña princesa

-Claro que si –Dijo Kristoff volteando a verla, justo cuando llegaban a la mesa, ella también sabía que este día es especial, y accedió a ayudarme –Le dijo mientras se volteaba y apartaba una de las sillas –Ven Anna –Le pidió el rubio invitándola a sentarse antes de tomar asiento él mismo, del cesto sacó una botella de champagne, la abrió y sirvió, ambos tomaron sus copas y se quedaron viendo uno a los ojos del otro

-Por habernos conocido –Dijo Kristoff sonriente –Por un año estando juntos, y espero que por mucho tiempo más –le dijo el rubio ruborizándose. Sus manos estaban temblorosas pero Anna parecía no haberlo notado.

Brindaron, se sirvieron de la comida que las cocineras amablemente les habían preparado, Anna estaba muy silenciosa, mucho muy silenciosa, y Kristoff estaba empezando a preocuparse por eso, el silencio en la princesa definitivamente no era normal.

-Anna, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el rubio, todo su plan no tendría efecto si Anna estaba mal en algún sentido.

-Claro que estoy bien Kristoff, todo esto es precioso, precioso de verdad. Tu, yo… -Anna luchaba con las palabras, intentando articular una frase concreta. –yo estoy en serio muy feliz –Soltó al fin la princesa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y una serie de sollozos luchando por salir de su garganta, ella se levantó de golpe y Kristoff solamente pudo imitarla velozmente. Al encontrarse frente a la mesa Anna se lanzó a los brazos del recolector y soltó el llanto mezclado con una tenue risita incontrolable.

-Te amo Kristoff, ¡te amo tanto! –Le dijo antes de lanzarse en un beso. Kristoff rió suavemente y luego de besarla la apartó levemente, y su mirada se volvió seria… El miedo se había ido, no había nervios ni temor en su corazón, la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la dueña de su vida, no había mas para él que ella, las decisiones que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento, el pensaba que eran las mejores que había tomado en su vida.

-Anna –Le dijo en un susurro –Tengo algo importante que pedirte –Le dijo antes de apartarse un poco más y poner una rodilla en el suelo y meter su mano en el bolsillo donde estaba la caja…

Anna tomó aire sorprendida al verlo así, su mente la traicionó trayéndole a los recuerdos al hombre que hacía un año había tenido el mismo gesto con ella, su respiración se agitó y sin querer dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa. "No tengas miedo" La voz de su hermana sonó en su cabeza, ella sabía que el miedo había hecho estragos en la vida de su hermana, y en más de alguna ocasión la rubia le había dado ese consejo. "No tengas miedo", le pareció escucharla de nuevo, y luego la voz de Kristoff la trajo de vuelta.

-Anna –Repitió Kristoff un poco mas fuerte

-¿Si? –Preguntó la princesa con la voz por quebrársele

-Te dije hace un momento que la vida ha sido completamente diferente desde que te conocí, todo es más colorido, más alegre, más bullicioso, -rio suavemente –Anna, no quiero que eso cambie, quiero más de ti, quiero…-El rubio suspiró, y luego de una pausa añadió -Anna quiero que seas mi esposa –Dijo al fin sacando la cajita de su bolsillo y abriéndola frente a la princesa,

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, ambos parecían estar congelados en el tiempo igual que los copos de nieve que los rodeaban. Kristoff empezó a incomodarse y luchó contra las lágrimas que intentaban salir por sus ojos. Decidió que debía hablarle, comprobar si le había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra la princesa se abalanzó contra el haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre suave capa de nieve detrás suyo y aterrizando sus finos labios contra los del recolector. Cuando al fin se apartó un poco Kristoff dejó escapar un leve "auch", antes de preguntar:

-¿Eso fue un sí?

-¡Siii! –Exclamó la princesa incorporándose un poco para quedar sentada al lado del grandulón, quien tomó la mano de la princesa y le depositó un leve beso antes de colocarle el anillo, en silencio ambos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro con la intención compartir un tierno beso, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarse un estruendo proveniente de la puerta por la que habían salido llamó su atención, ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos y empezaron a reírse al ver tirados frente a la puerta a Olaf, Greda, Kai, y un par de cocineras, y parada detrás con expresión sorprendida a Elsa. El hombrecito de nieve se incorporó rápidamente y volviendo a armarse empezó a correr hacia la pareja con los brazos extendidos

-¡Felicidades! –Les gritó llegando hasta ellos y abrazándolos a los dos juntos, detrás venían caminando más lentamente los empleados del castillo y la reina, todos sonrientes. La pareja se incorporó y tomados de la mano recibieron las felicitaciones de los recién llegados, que avergonzados admitieron también que habían estado espiando detrás de la puerta.

Sus manos seguían enganchadas todo el tiempo, Kristoff se sentía un mejor hombre estando junto a Anna, sus miedos, sus inseguridades, su tristeza se esfumaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Los trolls habían tenido razón al decirles que el amor podría reparar todo lo que estaba mal en ellos, juntos habían encontrado el amor incluso cuando no lo habían buscado.

Definitivamente amarse el uno al otro no los había cambiado, los había hecho una mejor versión de ellos mismos.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwn… se acabó la historia!<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias en serio a todos los que la siguieron fielmente… y el doble de gracias a quienes dejaron reviews o colocaron la historia como favorita… muchas gracias!**

**Algún día habrá una secuela de esta historia, espero… :D mientras tanto, mucho gusto, muchas gracias y mucha alegría! :D**

**Sean Felices!**

_**Damita**_


End file.
